Music Ten by Ten
by Narulove13
Summary: I did the classic put my music player on random and wrought a short story for each song, I hope you all like it! It turned out much better then I thought it would, although there is two stories I wasn't that happy with. PLEASE READ! Romance/Humor/Tragedy
1. It's not over

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Daughtry - It's not over - 3:36 - Yuki x Shuichi

(A.N. Fair warning, none of these short stories are in the same Verse, and some of them will be turned into full blown one shots maybe more.)

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Shuichi looked out the window of the apartment, waiting, hoping, that Yuki would return soon, the blond had been gone for days now and the singer was worried, it was at this point that Yuki walked through the front door as though he was never gone, Shuichi shot up glaring as best he could over at the blond.

"What?" Yuki questioned lazily.

"What! Where have you been!" Yuki's eyes widened before he sighed and walked over.

"I needed some time alone to write," He said sitting on the couch next to his lover.

Shuichi looked back out the window anger breaking threw his seams. "You could have told me."

"Sorry," The blond spoke lazily leaning into the singer.

"No you're not, you never are." Shuichi huffed looking over at him.

Yuki said nothing more as he leaned over pressing his lips to the other. "Then I'll fix that," He said pulling away for only a moment.

Shuichi was ready to push him away and storm out saying he was sick of this, after all, this wasn't the first time he disappeared, and it wouldn't be the last, but Shuichi stayed, after all, their relationship wasn't over, and probably wouldn't be until one of them died. Maybe, they will get it right one day.


	2. Waking the demon

Bullet for my Valentine - Waking the Demon - 4:07

Shuichi ran, he ran for his life, down streets, up stairs, and into his apartment, he locked the door and ran for the bedroom locking that door to, he curled up into a ball on the bed, panting, and scared, for a long time it was quiet, and the singer started to relax, that is when a loud bang was heard on the front door. The banging lasted for a minute or two before a loud crash was heard. "SHUICHI!" Yelled the intruder, Shuichi flinched moving to hide under the bed. When the banging started on the bedroom door he crawled closer and closer to the wall, until the door burst open. "Shuichi," the voice was more gentle as heavy steps went around the bed. "I just want to see you, your mine remember, I can see you when ever I want." Shuichi cringed at the crazy words, then the man knelt and looked under the bed at the singer, Eiri Yuki stared at the young singer with a sadistic smirk as he reached under grabbing the already bruised arm and forcing him to come out.

"No!" Shuich yelled attempting to resist as he was thrown on the bed. "Please, let me go!" Shuich felt tears fall from his eyes as Yuki climbed over him and grabbed his arms pinning them over his head. "Yuki, I'm begging you! Let me go!"

"If it's mine, then I will never let it go," The blond growled as he bit into the soft neck drawing blood. "You are mine, no matter what!"

Shuichi whimpered turning his head away, he had tried to run from the abuse, but it only got worse, he only realizes know, that by running, he just angered the demon in Yuki, the very demon he woke the moment they first kissed.


	3. Funeral of Hearts

H.I.M. - The Funeral of Hearts - 4:32

Yuki felt himself cry for the first time in years, he never thought it would happen. Here he was, standing over Shuichi's recently burred grave, crying, his lover had died only a week ago from a rare sickness he got visiting India for his new video. The blonde cried for his lose, he hadn't stopped since he watch the singer die in a hospital bed, he couldn't bring himself to leave, Shuichi was the one thing that had made his life a little brighter, since the singer had come into his life he had changed, he was kinder to those he felt needed it, and he found he loved Shuichi, he fell to his knees as rain began to fall.

Yuki still couldn't under stand how this happened, Shuichi was stubborn, so stubborn he was Yuki's lover for five years, he was like fire, stubborn and always young, yet easy to take out. Yuki felt his heart burred along with Shuichi's lifeless body that day, it was not only Shuichi's funeral, it was their hearts as well, yes he cried, he cried harder then he had ever. His love was gone, his love would never come back, and he never even told said love that he loved him until his last moment, he felt horrible, he wished he could truly apologize, but he wasn't foolish enough to think Shuichi would hear him if he spoke. did that stop him? No.

"I'm sorry..." He would whisper over and over again, he wanted nothing more then to follow Shuichi, but he knew, he had to write one more story, for the singer, he would write their story, up to the singers death, the title, he knew, "The Funeral of Hearts"


	4. Comatose

Skillet - comatose - 3:53

Yuki stared at Shuichi lying on the couch fast asleep, the singer had been sleeping on the couch for the last few nights, upset he caught Yuki cheating on his lover with a woman from a club, he didn't know what he had gotten into, until Shuichi -the one he really wanted in his bed- walked in, he felt his heart squeezed as he watched the serine face, content in his dreams, Yuki couldn't sleep, because when he slept he thought of the singer, and he felt disappointed when he woke up to find him not there. But when he was awake, he could do nothing more but watch the singer sleep, slowly realizing he is pushing the other away more then he liked. Finally deciding he needed sleep no matter what, the blond walked over placing one arm under the Petite shoulders and the other under the legs and lifted his lover off the couch causing him to stir. "Yuki?" Shuichi questioned looking up at the writer sleepily.

Yuki only hushed him as he laid the boy on the bed, Yuki leaned down pressing his lips to the ones he found himself craving. Shocked Shuichi sat up only a little, after a moment he wrapped his arms around Yuki enjoying the kiss as he opened his mouth allowing Yuki in, the kiss was heated and needy, and Shuichi loved every moment of it, he took it as the blond's apology.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Clothing was everywhere as the sun leaked into the room, to bodies lie on the bed tangled together the smaller of the two pressed tightly to the other's chest, Yuki looked down at the top of Shuichi's head, he almost smiled glade the boy was next to him this morning, he leaned down pressing his lips to Shuichi's, he was addicted, he loved the adorable boy, he almost thirsted for him every night, and when he was withdrawn he did stupid things. He adored the singer, he was addicted to the singer, and he loved to be overdosed with the singer, but he would never admit it out loud.


	5. CrushCrushCrush

Paramore - CrushCrushCrush - 3:16

Shuichi busted threw the front door and slammed it closed, he walked into Yuki's office walking strait up to the blond, he forced his lips against' the ones of the confused writers. Yuki pushed the singer away glaring at him as he stood. "What the hell are you doing!" He growled.

"Playing your game," Shuichi said returning the glare.

"What?"

"I'm sick of waiting for you, I'm sick of being some little kid who has to listen to your lies, you will eat diner with me, that is enjoyable, but it's not the same as having a real relationship." Shuichi walked closer to Yuki, as soon was he was close enough Yuki finally noticed the alcohol on Shuichi's breath.

"You've been drinking," Yuki pointed out stepping back.

"I guess I'm dreaming then, and as long as that's the case, I have a lot to say to you!" Shuichi -with a sudden burst of strength- pushed Yuki against the wall and grabbed his crotch as he forced another kiss, shocked, Yuki didn't move, he didn't think Shuichi could act like this, he finally started pushing on Shuichi's shoulders only for the singer to replace his hand with a thrust of his hips causing his erection to slam into Yuki' crotch. Shuichi moaned harshly, finally giving in, Yuki let go his hands falling to his sides, he had no idea about Shuichi's crush on him, he now wished he had as he was dry humped into excitement.

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

The next morning Shuichi woke up with a horrible hang over, he shielded his eyes from the light, once the grogginess passed a bit, he realized he was naked, under Yuki's desk, next to a very naked Yuki, shit!


	6. How far we've come

Matchbox Twenty - How Far We've Come- 3:30

Shuichi ran into the apartment screaming as he pulled the blinds down over the windows, Yuki woke up this way as he looked up at the clock, "_another normal morning" _He thought getting out of bed and walking out into the living room, he was shocked to see the noise he heard wasn't just Shuichi screaming but him barricading the door too. "What the hell?" He growled.

"It's ending!" Shuichi yelled his chest heaving.

"What did you do brat!" Yuki growled pouring a cup of coffee.

"The world is ending!" Shuichi yelled running around.

Yuki froze for a moment wondering if her heard his young lover right. "What?" He questioned.

"The world is ending! Soon there will be nothing left! Hell is coming!" Shuichi grabbed onto Yuki almost making him drop his coffee. "Goodbye!" He said dramatically.

"What did K slip into your juice this morning?" Yuki questioned.

Thinking for a moment Shuichi answered, "I think he said he put something calming in it." Yuki was for the third time that day shocked.

"Shuichi, calm, nope, shouldn't be in the same sentence, probably had the wrong effect on you," Yuki said dully taking a sip of his coffee.

"Did you not hear me! The world is ending! Stop sitting there drinking your coffee and do something." Sighing at the singer's words Yuki set the mug down before grabbing Shuichi in a tight hug and pressing his lips to the singers. That shut him up. He'd have to yell at K later.


	7. Friend or Foe

T.A.T.U - friend or Foe -3:28

Shuichi growled as he paced the living, Yuki sitting on the couch smoking as he read over something. "What are you doing?" The writer finally asked after Shuichi paced a few times while growling.

"Hiro!" He spit out folding his arms. "He is thinking about joining another band!" Shuichi almost yelled.

Yuki looked up at his lover curiously. "Why?"

"It's some really big band. He says his career is set if he takes it." Shuichi pointed as he continued to pace.

"Why are you so upset then?" Shuichi paused looking over at the writer. "You shouldn't hold him back from what he wants."

"What the hell are you saying?" The singer yelled startling Yuki. "I thought you would be on my side!"

"He'll go whether you like it or not."

"Hey! you're my lover! Are you my friend or my foe here!" Shuichi growled, Yuki was about to answer but Shuichi spoke again. "Forget it! I'm running away!" He yelled with teary eyes as he ran out of the apartment.

Yuki sighed. _'Great, now I have to deal with this, just what I needed"_


	8. Better then Drugs

Skillet - Better then Drugs - 4:00

Yuki groaned as he emptied into Shuichi, he fell over sighing as he came down from the orgasm, Shuichi looked down with a groan at his come covered chest, smirking, Yuki leaned over and began licking the come off the singer, he knew he was addicted to the taste of Shuichi, he had told the singer this at one point, he was better then a cigarette in the morning. Shuichi sighed happily as he was licked clean by his older lover. Yuki looked up at him, kissing him, and then grabbing a hold of the singer, shocked, Shuichi broke from the kiss to groan.

"I'm tired..." He whispered.

Yuki smirked again leaning in to whisper in Shuichi's ear. "Then I'll do everything, and enjoy you again." Yuki nipped on the ear and Shuichi moaned. "Your better then drugs, you know that?"

"I didn't think I was addicting." Shuichi blushed feeling Yuki lick down his neck.

The writer chuckled as he took in the sent of his lover. "You are, I'd die if I didn't get high on you every night," He teased licking at a nipple.

"You need professional help," Shuichi returned the tease grabbing a hold of Yuki's hair.

"No, I only need you to keep me sane."


	9. Pretty Girl

SugerCult - Pretty Girl - 3:28

Shuichi grabbed the contents of one of his two drawers and threw the clothes into the suit case, he wasn't surprised when he heard someone step into the door way, staring at him. "I warned you," the blond in the door way said eyes down cast.

"I don't want to hear it, I should have just pretended you didn't exist, I shouldn't have come, why did you even let me stay!" Shuichi's eyes watered as he stuffed the clothes from another drawer into the bag.

"You were amusing, I was bored," Yuki said simply, Shuichi paused the tears finally falling.

"I wish I never met you, I wish I never loved you, you bastard!" Shuichi turned to face the writer anger in his eyes. "Why did you call me your lover if you were going to cheat on me with some woman!"

"I told you, you were amusing, so I kept you around." Yuki lit a cigarette watching Shuichi walk up to him and start beating on his chest.

"I hate you!" Shuichi yelled, Yuki grabbed a hold of the boys wrist stopping their attack, he moved to hold them in one hand as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth to press his lips to the younger's, the kiss was just a peck on the lips, frozen, neither moving, they stayed that way for about three minutes before Yuki pulled away looking into the purple eyes.

"No you don't," Yuki said smirking, Shuichi glared at him as his heart broke into two different halves. He walked over grabbing his bag and brushed past Yuki with out a word. Yuki watched him walk out the smirk never leaving. "I'll see you soon."


	10. Seasons of Love

Rent - Seasons of Love - 3:02

Yuki sat on the couch in the living room, staring out the window at the city in full celebration for the new year. He looked over to Shuichi who had just come to sit next to him and lean on his side, Yuki absent mindedly wrapped an arm around the singer. Shuichi smiled burring his face in the tan neck.

"Can you believe it's already new years eve? It seems like we didn't actually do anything this year." Shuichi commented, Yuki looked down at him with a smirk running his fingers threw the red hair.

"We did a lot," Yuki said kissing Shuichi's forehead.

"Like what?"

"We continued our relationship, doesn't that count as doing something?" Yuki's smirk widened as Shuichi grinned.

"I guess so, the seasons of love." Shuichi leaned up and pressed his lips to Yuki's as the clock hit midnight. "Happy new year," They said together leaning their foreheads against each other.


End file.
